


Chromatic Witness

by Charientist



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Colors, F/M, I've Never Seen Fury Road, No Guarantee of Canon Compliance, Unspecified Soulmate Type, i assume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/pseuds/Charientist
Summary: Nux never believed he’d see color before he saw the blue of Capable’s eyes.
Relationships: Capable/Nux (Mad Max)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	Chromatic Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).

> I wrote this for the Osmosis Exchange, a flash exchange based on created works for canons we've never directly consumed. I've seen gifs and clips of Fury Road. Read a few analyses. My brother gave me a synopsis when I sat down to write. But I have never seen any of the Mad Max movies. I did my best to conform to what I believe to be canon, but I could be significantly off.

Nux never believed he’d see color before he saw the blue of Capable’s eyes.

He knew the stories, of course. People who were meant to be together. Made for each-other. Halves of a whole. Whatever it meant and however it was possible, he’d never known. But the stories said when you looked into their eyes for the first time, you’d see the color. And then you’d start to see color in the rest of the world, too.

In the rare moments he relaxed and let his mind wander, he could almost remember an echo of his parents’ voices. His father saying… something about color. Something about his mother’s hair. But it couldn’t be more than an odd and aching dream, not when everyone knew the only ones who had color since the End was Immortan Joe and his wives.

People said Immortan Joe always had color, and his wives all got it as soon as he looked at them.

But looking at Capable’s, watching her blue, blue, blue eyes widen as they locked on his own, he knew.

He knew the man who held all the water and food, who raised the boys for war and the girls for milk and children – 

He knew Immortan Joe had lied. Capable had never seen color until the moment Nux saw it, too.

And he knew something else in that moment. He knew something that made him look away from the beauty of that brand-new sight. And even as he noticed that perfect blue starting to seep into other places, other pairs of eyes, other parts of the rig, adding a beautiful new tone to the shades of grey that had covered his whole world.

Nux knew he was still dying.

It wasn’t just the tumors on his neck, though at the rate those were growing they’d only give him a few more years. It was also that he’d been ready to die to force all the Wives back to the compound. He’d been ready to die for a liar’s promise of glory after death.

And Nux had told Immortan Joe he was ready to die, had been given a dose of poison milk with Joe’s blessing, with the other boys watching on.

That he’d failed in both his mission and his death then didn’t erase the poison, and he knew that at the very best he had days to live.

He treasured every quiet moment with Capable and fought with all his strength in the time between. He fought to get them all to the Green Place. He mourned that he wouldn’t get to see green before he died when they learned this place was dead now, too. And when they turned back to assault the one place left with food and water. The one place anyone could rely on to survive. He was _glad_ to help fight their way back through. And then the time came he realized they needed a distraction, a sacrifice. When he could give his life, not for glory, but for freedom. For Capable’s freedom, and for the others, too. 

Nux was ready.

“Witness me,” he whispered, reaching his hand out to Capable even as she pulled farther away.

He watched her hair whipping around her face as she reached back. He noticed her hair had color now, too. A different color. Red, something in him whispered. _Redredredredred_.

_Witness me,_ he pleaded, even as the new color bled into the world around him.

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kind of sad I didn't manage to fit V8 in here, because I had a bewildered moment when I thought that referred to the vegetable juice. But I never really believed that was canon, and it probably would have slid this toward crackfic/badfic, which isn't the point of this exchange.


End file.
